Getting Over It
by cztigergirl
Summary: Kouga hates dogs, but when he meets a female Inu Youkai, will his opinions change? Kouga
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters in this story, except Suki.

Suki: I rule you, Kouga.

Kouga: No you don't! No one rules me!

Suki: I RULE YOU!

Kouga: runs into corner and whimpers Ok, you rule me!

* * *

Getting Over It - Prologue

Kouga sat in his hidden cave behind a waterfall. His wolves surrounded him, most of them laying down and resting. It was a hot day so most of the wolves were panting; when it got like this, the wolves got testy with each other and would argue more fiercely that usual. He could hear the wolves that were guarding the area arguing and bickering; it all seemed so pathetic now, issues he'd thought were important before. Kouga had already decided against mating Ayame and he doubted Kagome would ever agree to be his mate. It was getting increasingly noisy around here and Kouga decided to go for a walk.

"I hate hot days. The wolves always end up fighting for no reason..."

Kouga stopped and sniffed the air, he smelled dog. The second he got a whiff of the scent he launched off in the direction it was coming from; without further analyzing the scent. After all, who else could it be?

* * *

So? What do you guys think? It's my first fan fiction, so please be merciful! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. First Meeting

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters in this story, except Suki.

Suki: Hi Kouga!

Kouga: Urr.. Hi Suki.

Suki: How ya doin?

Kouga: Alright.. you?

Suki: I'm Fine, Story time!

"-" Talking '-' Thinking /-/ Flashback

* * *

Getting Over It - Chapter 1

Kouga ran through the forest, speeding up when the scent he'd caught earlier got stronger, expecting to see Kagome

and the rest just beyond the trees. However, when he arrived at the clearing, he saw a girl, she looked somewhat

human, but she was clearly not.

She had pointed ears that you could only see when the wind blew her hair away from her face, Bright gold eyes that

were sparking, she had two blue stripes on her face, one on each cheek, a set of claws and fangs, pitch black hair

that was shining in the sun, and was dressed in a tight, dark and long kimono that enhanced her thin figure.

When the girl saw him coming she pulled two sai's from the sides of her kimono and spun them in her palms, preparing

in case a battle arose. She looked him in the eyes and stood completely still, waiting to see what he would do.

Kouga realized his mistake when he saw that she was an Inu Youkai, he had mistaken her scent for InuYasha's. He

figured at this point and return to his cave, but for some reason his senses told him to stay.

"I am Kouga, Prince of wolves. Why are you in my territory?"

Kouga had originally thought to try and be nice, but all he could do was imply that she had done something wrong and

shouldn't be here. 'Just Great' he thought.

The girl had a questioning look on her face. 'If he was gonna yell at me about being on his territory or kill me, why

introduce himself?' she thought, genuinely curious. 'Wolf Youkai, interesting. It's been a while since I've seen a fellow

canine.'

"I'm Suki, I wasn't aware this was anyone's territory, I was just passing through. I will be on my way now."

Suki headed off heading north, which was a mistake, because that direction was just heading deeper into Kouga's

territory, and he would have to stop her.

"I don't think so."

Kouga jumped in front of her pounding his fist down in the spot where she would have been if she hadn't moved

out of the way fast enough.

"What the hell?"

Suki thought he was gonna let her pass, but it was obvious now that he wouldn't, he was a wolf after all, and they

protected their territory fiercely. She was still holding her sai's, so she was fully prepared when he gave her an

opening to attack. She swung her sai's cutting his arm, but not deep enough to stop him from using it in battle.

"Bitch."

Kouga glanced at his arm studying the wound carefully. He hadn't really expected her to use them against him so

soon into their fight, he'd figured she'd use brute strength first, then her weapon, but this must mean she depends

on her weapons for protection, rather than just herself. 'She likes to have something protecting her," Kouga smiled,

though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Can't deny that."

Suki smiled, that was her favorite insult that people called her, it wasn't an insult to her, and didn't bother her at

all. She took this opportunity to lunge forward and make a swipe at him.

Kouga was caught by surprise when she moved so suddenly, one second she was smiling, the next sharp blades

were heading toward him. He barely avoided a knife heading for his shoulder.

When Suki missed his shoulder she decided to trip him, which she did successfully, and get him in a position

where his life would be in her hands.

Kouga was completely in shock. In a matter of seconds this girl had him pinned to the ground with a blade at his

throat, he was so ashamed. 'A girl has me pinned to the ground with a knife at my throat. If I live through this, I

will never regain my pride.'

"May I pass through your territory, or must I kill you?"

"You many pass..."

Kouga averted his eyes, ashamed that this girl now had access to his territory because he had been too weak to

beat her in battle. 'Hmm... Maybe there is a way to recover my sense of pride...'

"... But I shall walk you to the border to make sure you leave my territory."

Suki shrugged, she really didn't care if this guy followed her until she left his lands, she had won. She would get

out of the lands as quick as possible, though. These wolves were much too bothersome to deal with.

"Do whatever you please, it doesn't matter to me Kouga-dono."

Kouga looked up at her, waiting for her to get off of him. When she finally did get off he hopped to his feet

immediately and dusted some imaginary dust off, then started walking off, in the direction she was walking

earlier when he tried to attack her.

He looked at her in a strange way; most Youkai that could over power him would have killed him under these

circumstances, but she let him live. She had not moved from her spot where she was standing so he tried to

motion to her so she would come. Oddly enough, this seemed to upset her.

"Look I may be an Inu Youkai, but that doesn't mean you can call me like your pet, Kami, how is it some

Youkai more powerful than me hasn't already killed you for acting so high and mighty?"

"Look, Mutt! I wasn't treating you like a dog; trust me, you'd know if I was! I'm not usually this nice to Inu

Youkai!"

"So the reason your acting like such a baka is because of some other Inu Youkai?"

"Well sort of... But I wasn't acting like baka, you baka!"

"You can't even think of a new insult, you had to steal mine, baka-yarou!"

At this Kouga grabbed her arm and pulled her into the forest, running so she wouldn't get an opportunity

to say anything more to him.

**Japanese Vocabulary:**

Inu- Dog

Youkai- Demon

Kami- God

Baka- Idiot, moron, stupid(that kind of thing)

Yarou- Bastard

* * *

Hey all, it's me, sorry for the first part being so short, but it was just to introduce the fanfic. I only used very

Basic Japanese in this story so far, but if you don't know any, theres a Japanese vocabulary above.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters in this story, except Suki. lawyers come with papers HA! I do own her, and you can't do ANYTHING about it! dances around I WIN! lawyers walk away in defeat

Suki: Kouga runs fast.

Kouga: Why are you telling them that?

Suki: Because I can and you do... AND I RULE YOU!

Kouga: No you don't! Stop saying that!

Suki: yells YES I DO! NOW GO BE IN THE STORY!

Kouga: runs and goes to be in story

"-" Talking '-' Thinking /-/ Flashback

Getting Over It - Chapter 2

Kouga ran as fast as he could, wanting to get this Youkai of his lands as soon as possible so he could forget about this WHOLE thing. It was one thing to be beaten. But, a woman had beaten Kouga, in his own territory.

Suki, now getting tired of being tugged around, gripped her sharp claws into his arm. This immediately caused him to stop.

"What the hell?"

Suki almost regretted her action when she saw his mixed look of pain and rage, she had embarrassed him once already and now she continued to pain him.

"I don't appreciated being thrown around like a rag doll, I will walk on my own without you touching me, at my own pace."

Kouga snorted somewhat loudly at her comment, how dare she invade his lands and then demand her own way. Kouga ignored the fact that she had beaten him in battle, after all that didn't matter. He released her arm anyway though and continued walking forward, obviously slower than before, though.

"Thank you."

Suki walked alongside him, at first silently, but it began to feel awkward to her so she decided to make conversation.

"Who was this other Inu Youkai?"

Kouga had been just fine walking in silence but this Youkai seemed set on ruining his day further by bringing up dog shit.

"Absolutely none of your business."

Suki was getting frustrated with his attitude and was now determined to find out who this Inu was, especially since the only Inus she knew were in her family, it would be interesting to meet another.

"Kami, what's going on with you, just tell me."

Kouga was getting increasingly annoyed with her, he really didn't feel like talking about dog breathe, but didn't feel like arguing, so...

"He's just a stupid Inu Hanyou who has everything that should be mine..."

Suki felt bad about asking now, especially when he sighed sadly after he finished speaking. From the tone of his voice Suki could tell this was a touchy subject so she decided to back off; just from the subject, not the small talk.

"So what's your den like? I heard allot of stories about it... They definitely have varying tales, though"

Kouga let out a grunt/sigh; he thought she'd finally stopped talking... Guess he was wrong. Rather than just ignore her and suffer the wrath her stupid Inu temper, he decided to actually say something.

"There are wolves there and it's a cave."

Suki half snorted, quite frustrated with him being so disinterested in her questions and everything she said.

"I figured that... but are there really giant birds guarding it that eat humans and Youkai alike?"

Suki's unreliable information upset Kouga very much; People actually thought he had allied with those damned evil birds? He growled in a low tone before starting to yell.

"No, the birds of paradise were NOT our allies, they tormented our pack and carried off many of my friends, that's why we killed them all."

Kouga had showed some passion for the first time since their battle and Suki liked him much better that way, kinda odd considering he had just screamed that at her. Feeling bad for the second time about asking a question, she decided she should apologize now.

"... Sorry..."

Maybe silence wasn't such a bad idea.

Japanese Vocabulary:

InuDog   
YoukaiDemon

Hiya! All of you guys reading my story I'm SOOOO sorry it's taken me this long to update and that it's so short. Also shameless plug anyone who likes final fantasy... I started a fanfic based on a role-playing message board I go on.. Original idea, ne? I LOVE YOU ALL! Please review.


End file.
